The Labyrinth of Dreams
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: FemHarry! Aeronwen finds secrets have been kept from her. At the age of Thirteen she starts to correct them all. Until she's sixteen she can't do much but now, she's ready to take the Wizarding world by storm. Will a certain Goblin King be able to help her? After she's wished away to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, Aeronwen must choose between the Wizarding world and Jareth.
1. Something Wicked

A/N: I am unrepentant...well maybe feeling a little bit guilty. So I've had this sitting around for about a year and finally decided to post it. I'll most likely be updating this and my other HP fanfic in tandem with each other until I get inspiration for my other fics. If I stop...blame college.

Disclaimer: I've already typed one of these up today but...it never seems to be enough. I don't own Harry Potter. Every time I type that it hurts my soul.

* * *

Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes?

* * *

In Gringotts:

Aeronwen Potter was NOT a happy person right now. Nope she was furious. At who you may ask?

Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ronald, The Minister, -if you can call him that Aeronwen preferred deranged old man, though that was also an apt description for Dumbledore as well- and quite a few of the Order of the Flaming Chicken's members -sorry Fawkes!

And WHY was she angry at them?

Simple.

They. Had. Lied. To. Her. About. EVERYTHING!

Though in Fudge's case he just kept sending his cronies after her. But still.

How exactly did she find this out you may ask?

Simple again.

The Goblins. Yep. She had made it a point after third year to investigate as much as she could into her Dogfather's arrest and -not- trial.

Aeronwen snorted. Trial? More like a straight one way trip from the street they found him right to Azkaban. She had been working with the Goblins to make sure nothing else was wrong with her families accounts.

And that's where she started hitting the ceiling. Turns out the Dursley's -Read Vernon apparently Petunia and Dudley had no clue about it- were being paid to mistreat her. Her parent's Will -which was sealed by Dumbledore...she would deal with him later...- was never carried out. There was nothing the Ministry could do if it was stated in an Ancient and Noble Houses last known heir's Will that they wanted their child somewhere.

Where was she supposed to go instead of her mother's sister and her deranged husband?

Remus Freakin Lupin was supposed to be her guardian and magical guardian as well if Sirius was unable. Remus would have received money to care for her as well as himself as James and Lily had actually made him his own vault that was to be given to him in the event something happened to them, or they gave it to him themselves.

Aeronwen had the feeling that he would have fainted if he found out how much was currently in there, but she had given him the keys and told him not to ask any questions. But she gave him a copy of her parents will instead. Even then he had fainted. When he woke up he was in full 'protective wolf mode' and started growling and ranting about crazy old goats...she had a feeling that the growls were wolf swears.

Once she told Petunia and Dudley -after 5th year of course, thank goodness Sirius didn't die in the DoM- about Vernon getting paid to abuse her, they hit the roof as well. Turns out Vernon had been threatening them to treat her that way -as Veritaserum had proved- and they had apologized profusely. Dudley had begun training her in a little hand to hand to defend herself, after he and his mum had moved out of Number 4.

Aeronwen couldn't help but smile when she thought of the relationship she now had with her Aunt and Cousin. But it turned to a frown again when she remembered what else the Goblins had dug up.

Molly and Ronald Weasley -much to the shock of the rest of their family she was relieved to note- were being paid by the Headmaster -out of her family vault no less!- to befriend, and in Ron's case eventually try to marry her...which she couldn't help but shudder at. The Twins were furious, Charlie and Bill were currently not speaking to their youngest brother and their mother, Arthur was filing for divorce, but Ginny was one of the worst. She had hexed her mother and brother so badly -and with her anger her bat-bogey was more powerful than normal- that they had to be taken to St. Mungo's. However, the plus side is that Molly and Ronald were unaware that she knew the reason behind the family's sudden reason to turn on the two.

Arthur and the rest of the family had apologized for Molly and Ronald. Then proceeded to tell her she was still apart of the family no matter what. The Twins had pulled her aside and told her that no matter what they were on her side. They confessed the real reason they left school. They had found out about Dumbledore's plans for her. Which they then proceeded to tell her in detail. They told her that she had believed in them when hardly anyone else did, and they would be forever grateful for that.

Aeronwen had hugged them and told them that they had always been like brothers to her -after getting to know Bill and Charlie more, the same could be said about them now- and that she was happy to help them in any way possible. She even gave them a spelled copy of her dad's pranking journal -a Marauders journal- and told them to have fun with it and to keep her updated.

Bill had helped her learn Goblin customs and courtesies so she could improve her relations with her friends at Gringotts.

Which only made the Goblins give her the title of 'Goblin Friend' with more enthusiasm.

Charlie had taught her more about Dragons and she had learned her Parseltongue extended to Dragons as well. Which made the older Weasley brother ecstatic and invite her to visit him in Romania when she had the chance so she could try it out.

Ginny and her were already like sisters and had ganged up and told Hermione everything.

The Lioness was LIVID...to say the least. She shuddered again. Hermione was really scary when she was angry. So now Hermione was in on the plot to bring down everyone who had hurt her friend and sister.

But back to the matter at hand. She looked at the Goblin sitting across from her and grinned at him. "Thank you Griphook. I really can't thank you enough for the help you and your brethren have given me over the past 3 years."

Griphook grinned back. Showing as much teeth as Aeronwen was. "It was our pleasure Lady Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black. To be quite honest we have been trying to find a way to stop the old goat from meddling where he shouldn't but," he shrugged "there is little the Goblin Nation could do against him with the titles he holds in the Wizarding World." He grinned again showing even more teeth. "For now anyway." He straightened in his seat. "Now that you have your Head of House rings, we can discuss you freeing the Malfoy's from the threat of the Dark Lord. As well as trying to lift that insanity curse off of the man."

That was another thing. Draco had found her one day at the end of 5th year and explained everything to her. Apparently the Dark Lord had a moment of clarity, and had told Draco's father a few things. In the beginning Draco was only mean to her -in actuality he had only mainly targeted Ron now that she thought about it- because if he befriended her and the Dark Lord rose again, she would be in danger. His father had given him the task of keeping an eye on the young heiress, and so far he had been successful. Lord Malfoy had actually purposefully put the diary in Ginny's cauldron so that it could be destroyed...he just didn't expect her to write in it.

That was the other... thing. Apparently Tom did create Horcruxes, however only one was real. When he was younger he knew that he needed a way to guarantee that he could survive if Dumbledore came after him. Only one of the seven was real. The Slytherin Locket was the only real Horcrux and she currently wore it around her neck to protect it.

"I've gotten in contact with Draco who has passed a message on to his father. They are both going to come in to the bank on Saturday claiming to be withdrawing money for Yule presents. I've left a protection ring with the second Black Heir ring that Draco will be taking into his possession. The ring will negate the Dark Mark for the Malfoy family. A second ring will be given to Tom to help drain the magic keeping him insane." she glanced at the clock on the wall. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to my Godfather. Thank you again for your help Griphook. May your gold ever flow and your enemies fall before you." she said bowing and after he bowed back she stepped out of the room.

Only to run into another Man.

* * *

Aeronwen:

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't see you." seeing that both of us had been knocked over, I was about to get up when I saw a gloved hand in front of my face. Looking up at the person I had run into, I will admit that I couldn't help but stare.

He had almost feathered hair which was blonde. He had one light blue and one dark blue eye. I had a feeling that I had seen him somewhere before but I shook it off and took the outstretched hand and he pulled me up.

He seemed to also be studying me and smiled a little. "It's no problem, I wasn't paying much attention either. I think it only fair I introduce myself. Jareth Bonatyne. I'm afraid I've never seen you before."

I was honestly glad that someone hadn't heard of me or seen a picture of me. "Aeronwen Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black. Please just call me Kia. I feel like I'm in trouble if someone calls me by my full name." I said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I wish it had been under better circumstances though." I chuckled and he joined in.

"As I've said it really is no problem." He seemed to ponder for a moment. "Ah so you are the one all the British Wizards and Witches are talking about then?" he must have seen me go to protest because he smiled and waved it off. "I don't pay attention to gossip. I prefer to get my information from the source. I don't like the Prophet enough to read it either. You don't have to worry about that."

I found myself letting out a relieved sigh and managed to gave him a smile. "Sorry. I'm just used to people knowing who I am and making assumptions based on what they have heard or read. You have no idea how nice it is to meet someone who doesn't listen to what the Prophet has been spouting about me." I thought for a moment. "Which reminds me. I need to talk to Ragnok and Griphook about suing Skeeter for slander." I said mostly to myself.

* * *

Jareth:

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. So this is the "savior" of the wizarding world? I mentally shook my head. These fools were putting too much pressure on one girl, no I corrected myself, young woman.

I made a mental note to ask Ragnok about the young woman standing before me. Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to the woman in front of me. "I'd have to agree with you on that. Ms. Skeeter has overstepped her bounds on several occasions, I'm sorry to say most have indeed been about you." I smiled and placed a hand on the young Lady's shoulder. "If you ever need any help with her, be sure to let me know. I have some contacts with barrister's that may benefit you." 'Plus that woman has been a thorn in my side for many a year. Before Kia became her target she was attempting to slander my name as well.' I mentally added with a shark like mental smirk. 'Too bad all her efforts on bringing me down were futile.' I sincerely hoped that this young woman would be able to thwart Skeeter as well as I had now she had the power to do so.

Speaking of power. I could see her magical energy swirling around her. It was a wild type of magic that I hadn't seen in a while, and in this quantity? Never not even in the old fey of the Underground. I began to wonder...

The young Witch smiled at me, and I couldn't help but feel that she hadn't had much reason in her life to smile. "Thank you, I would appreciate it." she glanced over my shoulder at the wall clock and her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry but I have to go." she halted for a moment. "It really was nice meeting you Jareth." she turned and started towards the main entrance of the Bank. "And thanks again!" she called over her shoulder still smiling.

I myself couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face at the young woman's parting words. Perhaps I should keep an eye on this Witch. She could prove to be interesting and worth the risk of exposing who I truly am. If only to help her better prepare for her future.

I sighed. I could feel the call of the impending wish begin, and now I would have to deal with some irritating child again. I groaned as I heard a child say the sentence I was beginning to become irritated with.


	2. Backlash

A/N: so this is in response to a wonderful review! candinaru25 thank you for the review I really appreciate it ^.^

So now that this story and my other HP story are on even terms, I'm going to be writing the next chapters in tandem with each other and posting as often as I can.

Hope you guys like it~

* * *

Chapter 2: Backlash and He's the WHAT?!

Aeronwen growled as she was forced to attend yet ANOTHER meeting with Dumblebore -oops she meant Dumbledore. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as he prattled on and on about her "doing her duty to the Wizarding world for the GREATER GOOD!" she mentally scoffed. 'for whose "greater good" I wonder'

Her 6th year so far was going as good she thought it would. Dumbledore was encouraging Snape to try and weed out the "Junior Death Eaters" and give him names of the students who had the Dark Mark. She quietly snorted. Yeah right. Like THAT was gonna happen. She honestly felt bad for the kids but she now knew -thanks to Malfoy Senior and Junior- what exactly Riddle was originally going for when he formed his version of the Knights of Walpurgis. He didn't want blood supremacy he wanted EQUALITY.

Another thing was that her and Hermione were being watched closely by Ronald -who was unfortunately out of St. Mungo's. No doubt the old goat was behind that as well.

She suddenly had the thought that she should have let the hat sort her into Slytherin. Although looking at Snape -who was giving her a long suffering look as the headmaster kept prattling on and on about the Death Eaters and how they had to "rescue the students who were children of them."- she couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore would have still insisted that the hat was wrong and would have placed her in Gryffindor anyway...

She gave him a pitying look and remembered the conversation they had had about her sorting. He agreed that Gryffindor had been a safer choice. Where better to hide a Snake then in the Lion's den? Thinking about the Twins she thought this couldn't be more true in their case either. Snape had begrudgingly agreed with her about the terrible twosome. They should have been in Slytherin.

Knowing that Dumbledore would keep going and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, she let her mind wander again. As her thoughts began to form, Jareth popped into her mind. She noticed that she had been thinking more and more about the man she had -literally- run into in Gringotts a few weeks ago when she managed to escape Hogwarts on a Hogsmeade weekend. Claiming that she had a lead on another of Tom's Horcruxes -the Goblins had confirmed that she was NOT a Horcrux, the mental link she had with Tom was from him being a parselmage, they both had parselmagic after all- the Headmaster had no choice but to let her go.

Jareth had heard the whisperings about her and refused to listen to them. She had to smile a little when she remembered that he said he would rather hear her story from her then from a rag like the Prophet. 'I should find out how to get in contact with him soon. I might need to go after Skeeter sooner than planned if she keeps being such a bloody pain in my-' suddenly realizing that the Order meeting was wrapping up she prepared herself to hear once again that Dumbledore was only doing all of this "for the Greater Good!" she rolled her eyes in Snapes direction only to see the man also had a scowl on his face when the old man said his famous line once again.

They were both getting tired of it. Looking over at Remus she could see he was as well.

The poor Werewolf was having a hard time controlling himself around the old Headmaster. Come to think of it so was Sirius. Ever since they found out that Tom Riddle hadn't actually gone after me as a child and that it was Dumbledore that had sent Pettigrew after the Potters. Needless to say both remaining Marauders had been furious...and a little homicidal. But they both knew they had to keep up their acts. If only for a little while longer.

Then there was the issue of her sister. Ceridwen. Aeronwen stifled a sigh. Her sister was in Slytherin and had had a target on her back since. Ceridwen was actually the reason Draco had approached Aeronwen in the first place. She let a small smile grace her lips. 'It doesn't hurt they've been dating since the beginning of 5th year.'

That caused Aeronwen to remember something else. She had gotten an owl from Cedric earlier that day. It wasn't surprising since after the Tri-Wizard Tournament they had begun to write each other more. He had become somewhat of an older brother to her as Fleur had become an older sister. The letter she got was disconcerting to say the least. He told her that his familiar had turned out to be an animagus. Draco's long lost sister to be exact. He wasn't sure why the panther had decided to reveal herself but said that he would need to meet with her as soon as possible.

She had a feeling she wouldn't like the reason why Briar Malfoy had to go into hiding in the first place.

* * *

Aeronwen:

Walking out of the meeting, I rubbed my temples. I had to admit that I may kill the old man myself if I couldn't figure some way to thwart him soon.

"Aeronwen!" I groaned. Not Ronald again. Plastering a fake smile on my face I turned to face my -former- friend.

"Yes Ron? What is it?" I had to keep the sneer off of my face. I was spending too much time with Severus.

"I was wondering since last time you had to leave to find a you-know-what, if you wanted to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he said.

Oh. Dear. Salazar...he was insane, deranged, mental...and he seriously didn't know how to bathe. 'Is he serious?' resisting the urge to strangle him and blow my cover, I put an apologetic smile on my face.

"Sorry Ron, we've got to practice for the upcoming match against Ravenclaw. Their new Seeker is better than last years. I also have some extra homework I need to do to make up for my missed class last week." 'When the old goat pulled me out of DADA to go on a wild goose chase to a inferi infested cave. At least he almost died...too bad he didn't' I thought once again resisting the urge to sneer at the Weasley boy.

"Oh. Snape again?"

"Yeah. You know how he is." It's a good thing Severus and I had discussed his attitude towards me. We had both agreed it would look too suspicious if he started being nice or indifferent towards me so he had to keep up the act he had been performing the past five years. However, the Slytherins didn't have to keep up their act. After learning that I was an heiress of the Slytherin line, and that I was originally supposed to be in their house, they had taken me in as one of their own. Instead of studying in the library, I had now taken to studying in the Slytherin Common room.

The Slytherins were surprisingly welcoming and understanding. The same couldn't always be said for the Lions. With the exception of Neville, Hermione, Seamus, Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Pavarti and a few others that were still attending Hogwarts there weren't many Lions that were still on my side.

"Alright. You're still coming to movie night right? Seamus picked The Labyrinth. It's a muggle take on the legend of the Goblin King."

I nodded. I really liked the fact that Minerva had started that little tradition among the house of Lions. The purebloods of the Gryffindor house seemed to like it as well.

"Yeah. I'm still planning on it. I'm actually headed to the library to see if I can finish the last inch of my Potions essay. I'll see you later." I hated the act I had to keep up, but it was necessary.

For now.

"Alright I'll let the others know." 'I'll bet you'll let the goat know as well hmmm?'

Finally. I wandered through the castle. Once again thinking about Jareth. I knew I had seen him somewhere before, but where? I continued wandering for the next few hours, until I found myself in front of the Fat Lady. The portrait just smiled at me and swung open. I thanked her and walked through.

As I settled on a chair away from Ron but close to Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Lavender, and Hermione, I allowed the movie that we were watching to gain my full attention.

About halfway through the movie, one of the purebloods laughed. "As if that would actually work!" he sneered and turned to Aeronwen. Oh no. This wouldn't end well. "Let's see shall we? I wish the Goblins would come and take you away Potter, right now!" he laughed and some of the other Lions laughed as well.

Neville had gone pale, Ginny looked scared, Seamus was trying to calm down the female Weasley, Dean was trying to calm Lavender down, Pavarti was making sure Neville was alright, and Hermione was looking around nervously.

I however was focused on the now open window and the wind that had suddenly appeared.

A barn owl swooped in and captured my attention.

The Lion who had made the wish laughed. "See I told you it's not-"

"Well well. What do we have here?" a voice suddenly asked.

I was shocked. 'Well, now I know where I've seen him. Ragnok has a portrait of the Goblin King in his office.' I felt like hitting myself. 'Why didn't I realize it before now though?' now I had to pay for an idiot's mistake. Sighing I turned to face the Goblin King.

* * *

Jareth had heard another Wizarding child say that blasted sentence. He was just figuring out a plan to help Aeronwen without her finding out who he was too early. He growled and transformed into his owl form and took off for the Aboveground. The power of the wisher took him to Hogwarts.

A feeling of dread suddenly filled his mind.

Swooping in through the open window Jareth didn't notice anyone but the sputtering pureblood, who he had by then assumed to be the wisher.

"Well well. What do we have here?" he asked.

Jareth noticed one of the Witches who was sitting somewhat away from her housemates. The young woman froze when she heard him speak. He was confused. This was his first time being summoned to the castle and from what he could see he didn't recognize the girl who had stiffened.

He was about to comment when he heard the girl sigh and turn towards him.

That feeling of dread was back when he saw it was Aeronwen.

Suddenly the child who had wished someone away started laughing. "Well at least we'll finally be rid of you eh Potter? You and your nonsense about the Dark Lord being back."

Jareth suddenly had the urge to kill the boy. 'He either has no idea what he has just done, or he is truly and completely stupid.' he gave a mental sigh and resisted the urge to growl. "I take it you will not be running the Labyrinth then?" he knew the answer but he had to ask.

The boy just continued to laugh and then sneered at Aeronwen. "No. I won't be. Good riddance to her."

Jareth had no choice in the matter. The ancient laws said he had to take those wished away. Of course the small children who were not rescued by their siblings or parents were given to fey couples who couldn't have children but wanted them.

Aeronwen however…

Maybe he could make this into an advantage for both of them. He needed to find a way to teach her about her wild magic anyway.

There was also the matter of her creature inheritance that Ragnok had informed him about. Maybe the Underground was the best place for her until some things could be straightened out. Of course he would offer to let her friends visit whenever they wanted to or whenever she wanted them to for however long they could stay.

The girl wasn't going to be a prisoner if he had anything to say about it.

He merely nodded and tossed a crystal over to Aeronwen. Hoping she could see that he would try to explain as best he could later. She caught the crystal and gave an almost invisible nod as she vanished to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

He also tossed a crystal to the group who looked distraught that the girl had vanished. It would only activate when they were truly alone to tell them what he was going to do and to invite them to visit their friend. Before he vanished he sent the group a meaningful look.

This was going to be interesting.


	3. -Interlude1-

A/N: so I know you might all want to kill me at this point but RL and all that. I'm still a College student and working full time so free time is limited at the moment. But Spring Break is coming up and I should have the chapters written out that I want to post by then...that sentence looks weird...

Anywhoo, please enjoy this interlude while I finish the next chapter!

And please don't kill me...

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Truth (interlude #1)

Briar was annoyed.

Well, she was frustrated and considering murder.

She remembered finally getting her animagus form down and she was on her way to let Cedric know, when it happened.

Someone stunned her and trapped her in that form. Next thing she knew, she had became the familiar to her best friend. Which isn't all that bad. But she was stuck in that form for who knows how long.

At least that binding spell finally wore off. Now she was sitting in front of Cedric at his apartment, trying to explain the events that led to her being stuck.

Cedric for his part was sitting in front of Briar shocked to his core. He remembered finding the black blood panther and feeling a connection to it. He had taken the animal -well, he had thought it was an animal in any case- as his familiar and hadn't regretted it in any way, shape or form. Now to find out said panther was his best friend who had been trapped in her animagus form?

Yeah he was shocked.

He leaned forward and grabbed Briar by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. He buried his head into her neck. "I was so worried when you went missing." He murmured into her hair. "I know your parents have been worried sick, Dumbledore seemed almost smug when it was announced." He held her tighter.

Briar's gaze softened. "Ced. It's not your fault. Never think that. Alright?" Getting a hesitant nod out of the Hufflepuff she sighed. "I missed you too you know. But I was never far. That's why I tried to find you when I got trapped in my form. I never expected that bond to come out of it. But," she could see him go to protest and put her hand over his mouth. "I honestly wouldn't change anything. Ced. I-" She struggled for a moment, and that's all Cedric needed. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned forward.

At first Briar was shocked. _Why is Cedric kissing me? He never-_ the thought was cut off as realization hit her. She began to relax into the kiss, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going into the hair at the nape of his neck.

After a moment Briar pulled away, a question in her eyes. "Ced, what? I-" She took a deep breath and rested her head on his shoulder.

Cedric just ran a hand through her hair. "Briar…" At that point however a patronus came running into the room.

Briar gasped as she saw the stag. "Prongs?"

The great animal snorted, then he opened his mouth and Aeronwen's voice came out of the animal.

"Briar, Cedric, I know you two can hear me so I want to let you know that I'm alright. One of the idiots in Gryffindor wished me away to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. I'm alright and have actually met the Goblin King before. I met him a Gringotts a few weeks ago, he's agreed to let my friends visit whenever they want. I'm sure I can probably guess the reason. In any case, I thought I would let you two know where I am so you don't freak out. Prongs has a crystal ball that will help you get to the Castle." here Prongs dropped a crystal from his mouth. Briar picked it up carefully. "All you need to do to activate it is say: 'I wish to go to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City'. I'll see you two soon." With that Prongs faded away with a great shake of his antlers.

Cedric looked at Briar. "I think we need to find the others before we go to the Labyrinth."

Briar nodded. "I agree. My brother is probably going to be very clingy when he finds out what happened to me." she hesitated as she got up. "Cedric...I-" he cut her off by pulling her into a hug.

"I know Bri. I know." she smiled and just rested her head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

A large black panther and a clouded leopard crept their way into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. It was class time so no students were in the hallways, but the two still needed to be careful. As they crept through the hallways, Briar was thinking. _I wonder...has Aeronwen figured out what Dumbledore has planned for her?_ She let out a soft growl at the thought. _When I get my hands on that old fool, I'm going to wring his neck and force him to tell me why he trapped me as a panther for two years!_

It was true. She had been forced to stay in her animagus form since her and Cedric's sixth year. Cedric was born in October after the cut off date for school, he was accepted in what would have been his second year. But because of his birthday, he ended up turning twelve in his first year.

Making their way to Gryffindor tower, the two animagus slipped in through the Fat Lady's portrait when the Lady opened up for them after seeing them and recognizing Briar's animagus form. There they saw, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Lavender, and Hermione on the couches talking in hushed tones. Grinning, Briar bounded over to them.

"Shadow? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Cedric?" Hermione asked even as she smiled at the panther.

"Could be because I'm here too." Came the reply as Cedric stepped into view after shifting back from his leopard form. "Shadow it's alright there's no one else in the Tower right now. You can change back."

The others looked confused until they looked back at the panther and saw Briar Malfoy standing in the animal's place. "Surprise?" She said at the shocked looks.

"But how?"

"Dumbledore. He trapped me in my animagus form in my sixth year."

"Ah, that makes sense." Ginny sighed.

"We're here to ask you about what happened with Aeronwen and when you would like to go meet her. We can stay here in our animagus forms until we can get some time to visit her. It's not like people don't know that Shadow likes you all as well right? And I also need to let Draco know that his older sister is alright…" Briar trailed off.

Hermione gasped "Ceridwen! She'll want to know you're alright as well. If I'm right they're both just getting out of Herbology right now."

* * *

Draco and Ceridwen walked out of Herbology and started making their way toward the Castle. Ceridwen was consoling Draco at the moment as it was Briar's birthday and they had yet to find her still. "It'll be alright Draco, she'll turn up. The old coot can't keep her hidden for long before someone finds her." She reassured with her arm around the blond's waist.

"I know Ceri, I just can't help but think of all the 'what if's' that this situation brings up is all." He smiled at his girlfriend. "Thanks anyway Ceri, I appreciate it."

"Come on, lets go find the others. Maybe they've heard something?" Ceridwen offered steering him towards the library and the room they had all found nestled in the back wall that only certain people could find. Hissing ~Open~ at the wall, Ceridwen lead Draco into the room and onto one of the couches.

A few minutes later, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Pavarti, Lavender and Dean walked in leading a clouded leopard and a panther into the room.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" Ceridwen said smiling as the panther came up and rubbed against her and Draco's legs.

"I think you'll like this surprise Ceri, Draco." Neville said smiling as they all sat down.

The panther looked at the leopard and both began to shift simultaneously. Draco and Ceridwen watched in awe as the leopard became Cedric Diggory and the panther who they had known as Cedric's familiar Shadow, became...

"BRIAR!" Draco yelled and launched himself at his older sister who had opened her arms wide to catch him just in time.

"It's good to see you too Drake." She whispered softly.

As they sat back down and Briar explained again, that it was Dumbledore who had trapped her in her animagus form Draco fumed. "He'll pay for this along with everything else." He sighed and turned to the others. "So when are we planning on visiting Aeronwen?"

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not happy. He had just learned that one of the Pureblood brats from Gryffindor had wished the Potter brat away to the Labyrinth. He frowned as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth. This was not good, that annoying 'Goblin King' could end up ruining all of his plans. If the brat found out about the restraints and blocks he had put on her abilities...

He shook his head. "Not possible." He murmured to himself and looked at the instruments on his desk as he got up and paced. They were still whirling and moving like they should which meant that the core block he had put on the girl was still fully functioning. Looking at another he saw that the binding spell he had put on the Malfoy girl was still working as well.

Yes, everything was as it should be. This whole Labyrinth business would sort itself out as soon as he had a chat with the Goblin in charge of his accounts and the Potter accounts as well.

In the meantime, he would need to have a 'chat' with the McLaggen boy. Wishing students away was all well and good but when it was his weapon, well, that was purely unacceptable after all.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the man with way too many middle names, smiled as he thought of just what he would do to that boy as soon as he was in his office. After all, students who brake the rules must be... _punished._

* * *

A/N: So I know it's short but it's an interlude after all. I thought some people might want to know what's going on while Aeronwen is in the Labyrinth. Plus I needed to get this out to further another side plot I'm doing with the students stuck back in the 'aboveground' as it were. I know you all want to know what is going on with Jareth and Aeronwen and that's why I'm taking my time with the explanation chapter if you will. Jareth and Aeronwen _will_ be getting closer and yes to answer some questions, this will be a Jareth/Aeronwen fic. I'm just trying to give the other pairings their limelight every now and then and it helps that they can plot against the headmaster while Aeronwen is in the Labyrinth also plotting.

I'm trying to write Dumbledore a certain way but right now he's just being creepy as I write him.  
So the next chap should be out soon, RL is just getting in the way of a lot of things lately and this was all I could post at the moment, but I _will_ be getting that chap up soon I promise!

Oh and funny side note: I typed in Wulfric and auto correct put in sulfric lol

As always R&R please!

Thanks!


	4. Explanation in the Labyrinth

A/N: So here's the long awaited chapter of Aeronwen in the Labyrinth. Keep in mind I'm somewhat new to building romances as I've never really gotten this far in my other fics cept for my OUAT fic.

Anywhoo, please enjoy...

By the way if this is posted on the same day as the interlude chap...please know that it in no way affected my sleep that night...  
lol

Also fun note that I didn't know until just now: Aeronwen means "blessed battle ender" in Welsh, which I thought was a bit ironic as I'm using it for Fem!Harry's name...

* * *

Chapter 4: The explanation

Aeronwen POV

I had seen the look Jareth gave me before I vanished from the Gryffindor Common Room. I sighed as I waited in what I assumed was the throne room for him to get back to the Underground.

I really couldn't believe I hadn't connected the dots before now. Jareth didn't look human, he looked Fey. Even in Gringotts I could feel the power coming off of the man. I heard soft footsteps and turned my attention towards the entrance to the throne room.

I could tell Jareth wasn't happy, I could also tell it wasn't directed at me. I took the opportunity to study the distracted Goblin King as he started to pace. His hair was still the organized mess it was the last time I saw him, his eyes still the mismatched blues. His clothing however was vastly different. He was wearing riding pants -that looked a little too...well tight if I was being honest, but who was I to question the fashion habits of the Fey?- a poets shirt and a black jacket vest. His pendant -that I now recognized as the same symbol that was displayed in Ragnok's office- rested on the open portion of his shirt and his riding boots made his footsteps soft as he paced the room.

I took the chance and stood up. Walking over to the pacing man I wondered what exactly had set him off. Waiting for a moment, I placed my hand on his shoulder when he was about to make his ninth circuit across the room. "Jareth? Are you alright?" I asked softly, truly worried about the man.

Normal POV

Jareth paced furiously across the throne room. He wasn't ready for Aeronwen to find out who he was. With all the bad press and attention he got from the stories and legends that had been told about him, he feared that she would either be afraid of him now or be angry.

So when he felt a small soft hand land on his shoulder as he went to make another round across the room, he was startled out of his degrading and depressing thoughts.

"Jareth? Are you alright?" He heard a soft voice ask from behind him.

Turning he looked into the concerned eyes of the young Potter heiress. The fact that she was in this situation and that she was still concerned about him, said a lot about her character as a person.

"I think I should be asking that question Agrona." Seeing the slight raise of eyebrows of the Latin use of her name, he sighed and continued, "Especially because you just found out the hard way who I really am." He had to admit it was nice that he had met someone who hadn't immediately known who he was. Even if they later figured it out, it always ended badly for him.

He could see the heiress's eyes soften even more. She sighed and met his gaze firmly. "Jareth, I don't really care to be quite honest. Ragnok and Griphook are among a select few that have ever been completely honest with me. That and they are the only ones that don't have to keep up an act around the Order or Dumbledore and can openly help me." she shrugged. "If I hadn't started investigating my Dogfather's arrest with their help, I wouldn't know even half of what I know now."

He had known that the two Goblins had helped the young woman but not the exact extent. "That reminds me. Do you actually know that you have Wild Magic? Or that you have a Creature Inheritance?"

Aeronwen looked at him for a moment her head tilted slightly to the side. "I kind of knew that my magic was different than the magic I can feel around me. It kind of feels like the magic that Hogwarts puts out. Though I didn't know the exact kind, nor did I know about my Creature Inheritance. Did Ragnok tell you?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes he was curious to know if I could help you with your Wild Magic as well as your Inheritance. You should feel honored. He doesn't actually like many Wizards or Witches." He saw her smile at that. "What is it?"

She laughed. "I figured as much. He and Griphook don't usually come across as the most friendly Goblins, but in my 5th year after the fiasco at the Ministry they both cornered me in the Bank and Ragnok gave me this." she said pulling out a pendant from where it was hidden beneath her shirt. It was a dragon and phoenix wrapped around an axe and sword. The symbol of...

"They named you a friend of the Goblin nation?" He was honestly shocked. 'Griphook I can understand, he's slightly less hostile. But Ragnok?'

Aeronwen nodded. "Yeah, seems like I'm one of the only people who give them any respect so." She shrugged. "Why?" She asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

Jareth smiled. "Ragnok has a history of...shall we say being betrayed? He doesn't trust many and that's why he was perfect as a representative in the wizarding world for the Goblin Nation. In reality, Ragnok is my closest adviser. Though where he was when that _girl_ was running my Labyrinth, I will never know." He murmured. "There is a way to reveal exactly what your Creature Inheritance will be, I will help you with that process soon. However, at the current moment we need to address the Wild Magic you wield. It's older than the magic the wizarding world uses now a days. It has a sort of sentience to it if you will. I assume you may have heard Hogwarts speak to you now and again or you felt the need to go down one hallway at certain times and didn't know why?" At Aeronwen's nod he smiled. "That is your own magic connecting to the Wild Magic that sustains and even helped create Hogwarts."

Aeronwen blinked as she took the information in. "So you're saying that I should be able to verbally if not mentally at least, communicate with Hogwarts?" At Jareth's nod the girl sighed. "I always wondered if I was going mental when I started getting impressions from the Castle and on more than one occasion I felt the magic of the Castle wrap around me as if in a hug when I was having a bad day. I guess it all makes sense now." She looked at the Fey in front of her. "Are you going to train me to use it?" She asked.

Jareth nodded and smiled once more. "Yes I will be training you. What I'm concerned about right now is the blocks and restraints that I can sense on your magic and your core."

At this Aeronwen tried to control the famous temper she had inherited from her mother. Unfortunately, it went about as well as it usually did.

Her magic exploded outwards in a shock wave of anger.

"That manipulative, lying, cheating, slandering, backstabbing...no good son of a GOAT!" She screamed as her magic continued to visually show her anger and rage.

Jareth stared for a moment in awe. He knew the girl was powerful, but to be at this level with the blocks on...he quickly realized that he needed to calm her down before the blocks on her core caused her magic to make her explode with the sheer force she was using it in.

"Argona you need to calm down. I know you're angry, but if you continue to push your magic outwards like this it could be catastrophic for you. I may end up with your core shattering. We need to get the blocks and restraints off and then I will let you vent I promise." He said as he made his way towards the sobbing young woman. He knelt in front of her fallen form and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Please Argona. I promise he will pay for what he has done to you and so many others, but right now you need to focus on getting stronger so that he can't hurt you again." He tried to soothe her as he carefully took her into his arms.

Aeronwen was sobbing as she thought of everything Dumbledore had ever done to her. She realize suddenly that she had never really gotten the chance to _react_ to the news that the Goblins had given her over the years, she had stupidly bottled it up and now it was all coming to a head. She vaguely heard Jareth's calls for her to calm down and realized that there was truth in his words. She was somewhat shocked when she felt him pull her into his arms but she didn't resist the comfort that he was offering in the gesture. "Thank you Jareth." She managed to rasp out. Pulling slightly out of his arms she smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, I guess everything just finally caught up with me."

"There is no need to be sorry Argona."

"That's another thing. What's up with the nickname?" She said as her smile became more genuine.

"I thought it fitting, as it is the Latin form of the first part of your name and it is also the Latin name of the Goddess of battle and slaughter." Jareth said smirking as he helped her up.

For the first time in a long time Aeronwen laughed. "I guess you're right. It does fit."

* * *

It was later the next day that Aeronwen found herself wandering in the gardens of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Wandering over to the lake that was fed from the ocean in another part of the Labyrinth, Aeronwen smiled as she sat down and sighed.

"What exactly was the sigh for my Lady?" Came a voice.

Aeronwen startled slightly and looked around only for her eyes to land on a mermaid who had brought herself slightly above the water of the lake. "I'm sorry you startled me." She looked at the mermaid for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Akara?"

The mermaid smiled. "It's good to see you are well Aeronwen. My sisters in the Black Lake have been worried about you since you're departure from Hogwarts yesterday."

"I've been just fine. Jareth is helping me learn to control my Wild Magic." The Potter heiress explained with a smile. Akara had first approached her after the second task when Aeronwen had taken to sitting out by the lake for peace and quiet. They had become fast friends after Aeronwen realized that she could use a translation charm on the mermaid and after that they had started having many conversations. Akara had even admitted that the Mermaid's in the Black Lake could speak English just fine, they just chose not to because they liked frustrating the Headmaster.

Akara gave the young witch a sly smile. "Yes, I've noticed. Just how close have you two become in such a short time little viper?" The mermaid had given Aeronwen the nickname after seeing just how bad her temper could be.

Aeronwen blushed at the implication. "Akara!" She huffed but didn't deny the mermaid's observation. "It's just nice to be away from Hogwarts for a while. Though I miss the others terribly."

"Then I will be sure to pass along the message that they need to hurry up and find a time to visit you." Akara said smirking. "Oh that reminds me, Briar and Cedric are in their animagus forms patrolling Hogwarts, Draco had been reluctant to let his sister out of his sight since he found out that Dumbledore," the mermaid hissed the old man's name, "trapped her in her animagus form."

"I would be too." Aeronwen noticed the time and let out a yawn. "I suppose I should be getting to bed. The training Jareth is putting me through is intense."

"I'm sure it is little viper. Give my regards to the Goblin King won't you?" Came the smirking mermaids reply as she dove back under the water.

"Ohh! One of these days Akara...one of these days." Aeronwen muttered, though she had to smile as she did. Shaking her head she made her way back out of the gardens and to the room Jareth had had prepared for her.

Curiously she never noticed that a certain Fey had been listening to her conversation with her mermaid friend.

* * *

A/N: So this chap is out now...I may come back and tweak it a bit more but I'm happy with it. I'm kind of just letting my fingers do the typing and not thinking too hard about what I'm typing which I think is working for me.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chap as Jareth and Aeronwen get a little closer. I don't think it's realistic that they just suddenly have a relationship. I like to build so it may take a while for the actual romance to begin as Aeronwen is still 16 in this fic.

I'm thinking the next chap will be the Halloween chapter ^.^

R&R please and thank you!


End file.
